


[podfic of] Ride Your Chrome Horse

by anna_unfolding



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>Roll on highway, roll on along.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Ride Your Chrome Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ride Your Chrome Horse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970614) by [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/pseuds/ionthesparrow). 



> I've been wanting to podfic one of ionthesparrow's fics for a while now, and this one has always stuck with me. There's something almost haunting it in that gives the fic quite a richness of emotion, even with the sparse style of storytelling. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my performance of it!
> 
> Music: Hard Way Home, Brandi Carlile

DL link [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?ztpzab596e38tcq).  
Length: 21:42


End file.
